


No Title

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: AU,国中生仓和高中生486，白开水补档以前写的段子
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Shibutani Subaru





	No Title

No Title  
by三极管

住我们家对门的人超奇怪的。

他看上去比我大不了几岁，但似乎是一个人生活。  
一定没在好好念书。头发大概像我比划的这么长，喏这样，快到肩膀了都。绝对会觉得好热啊，好碍事之类的，因为我经常看到他把头发乱糟糟地扎起来……他还扩了耳洞。  
可恶，好酷哦。  
换作我这么干一定会被老妈骂死。

给老妈做菜打下手的间隙，被叫去楼下拿快递。想脱掉围裙再下楼，要不这副打扮撞见邻居，一定会很尴尬。  
“不会呀，只会夸你懂事、有出息，是有担当的男子汉。”老妈同我这么说。  
她翻炒的动作好利落，显得她说的话好有道理。

我点点头。原来这个时间点围裙是等同于燕尾服一般耀眼的存在，那我还犹豫什么呢。  
虽然我过后推理得出，她应该只是懒得再帮我系一次围裙背后的带子才这么说的。

拿着快递上了楼，在即将合上门的当口发现对面的门开了。那个不良正额头倚着门框朝我看过来，神色有些复杂。

哦，是这样的，之前住户传阅的物业通知都是我去交给他的。他拿到通知本还偶尔会问我上边印着的某个汉字怎么读，语气完全不凶，还有点软绵绵的疑惑——所以我说他一定没在好好念书。  
我还知道他的名字。当然他也知道我的名字，但记得与否让人有些怀疑。

“……你好，渋谷さん。怎么了？”

“听到了「妈妈，今天晚饭吃什么」，”渋谷说，“所以开门看看。嗯……”拖着的尾音在两秒后变得几不可闻。

啊，虽然有些莫名其妙，但那大概是我弟的声音吧。  
他果然很吵，等会在饭桌上一定要笑话他。

“你没有吃晚饭吗？”我这么问道。

渋谷的嘴稍微扁了扁，接着答道：“现在就去。回见。”说完就幽幽合上了门。

显而易见的，他自己放弃了听我说「回见」的机会。我也合上门，若有所思地朝屋内走，然后猝不及防狼狈地踉跄了一下。

围裙的一角居然被门夹住了。由于直到刚才为止我都觉得我比平时更帅一点，所以这样的意外这让我有些沮丧。

吃完饭去洗碗的时候，我瞧见流理台上还剩有一些食材，便试探地问道：“妈，剩下的这些可以给我练习炒饭吗？”  
“可以是可以啦，”老妈说，“但你还吃得下吗，方才大家才吃完饭，不会帮你解决的哟。”  
“没事，有人说要帮我试吃来着。”我自作主张地编了谎。  
“谁呀？”  
“对门的渋谷さん。”说出来的时候有点担心老妈的反应，因为渋谷看起来如此不良，家长不会放心我和他接触过多的。  
“是那个高中生吗？”老妈思索了一下，说：“我好像都没和那孩子打过几次照面来着……那行，去吧。”

爸妈工作果然太忙了，连周围的环境都不了解，这样孩子很容易走上歧途的啊。  
放心吧老妈，如果我弟变成了不良，我一定会狠狠揍他的。我的心中登时充满了作为兄长的使命感，以及也许可以名正言顺暴揍弟弟一顿的憧憬。

大抵是心情愉悦的缘故，大功告成的这份炒饭的色香味在我的炒饭史中尤为出类拔萃。我端着碗，按响了渋谷家的门铃。

门上的猫眼暗了一瞬，继而门开了。

渋谷带着些心不在焉的疑问神情看着我，我抢在他发问之前阐明了来意。  
“想麻烦你帮我试吃，”我笑着说，“练习了炒饭，但是家里没人吃得下了。”  
我的笑容经常被夸正直又爽朗，应该可以大大淡化无端殷勤的突兀感。

说到底，我对渋谷一直挺有兴趣的。姑且我也是个国中二年级的男生，危险和叛逆对我的吸引力可是很不得了呢。当然，我并没有想成为不良，那样不划算。我只想稍微拥有一点坏坏的气质，你知道的吧，这种超受女孩子欢迎的哦。

看来炒饭的味道真的很香，渋谷仅闻了两秒便当机立断道：“好的，我帮你。”明明是答应帮我干掉炒饭，他的眼神深邃又桀骜，像是准备帮我干掉隔壁班来挑衅的谁谁一样。果然是不良的修养，无懈可击。

把门开得大了些，渋谷道：“进来坐吗？试吃完了就把碗洗好还你。”  
好的，得到进入的许可权了。不良少年的房间，危险的巢穴。

房间里挺乱，但是没有奇怪的味道。渋谷估计是怠慢了除却生活垃圾以外物事的整理。较之我家，对门的户型要小很多，所以他一个人住也不显得多么浪费。  
墙壁上贴了很多海报，摇滚明星和V系乐队都有。墙上还有涂鸦，画风……嗯，个人风格很强烈。  
我坐到他的对面，问：“你就这么在墙上画东西？”  
“哇，你做的炒饭超好吃的……”渋谷大口地咀嚼着，“哈？涂鸦？这有什么关系……”如此不把物业放在眼里的态度让我不自禁佩服起来，而他继续说道：“我自己贴了墙纸才画上去的。”

……这样哦。

他侧头望过去的时候我注意到他头上的发夹，红色的，有草莓图案。

……。

渋谷察觉了我的视线和欲言又止，便随意地解释道：“发夹是我女朋友的，”他的笑带着些得瑟，“她说我戴起来比她可爱，就没拿回去。”

比起关心女朋友的情报，我更在意的是这是我第一次看到他笑。他笑起来后整个人的气质柔软了许多，一改之前给我的冷淡印象。而且我终于意识到，渋谷长得……很漂亮。

作为男生，定义同为男生的人漂亮似乎有点肉麻。但没办法，也就是漂亮了，由于年龄和骨架的缘故仍徘徊两性间，精致又英气的漂亮。

果然超受女孩子欢迎的，这家伙。我撑着下巴想。

当时写着tbc但是没找到后续 所以Fin.掉

**Author's Note:**

> https://imglf4.lf127.net/img/Mmx4Qkk1Tlo5WjJlblAxTnJGMG5LUzNjejZhM05lekQ1bkRkVnRqbDQ2cUxGamdEWFdnZ21nPT0.jpg  
> 原梗


End file.
